The Greatest Heist Ever
by charlielou1998
Summary: so although it only says kuronue and OC this will be a threesome pairing story sadly no lemons cause I'm crap at them so on with a summary What happens when Kuronue and youko find something more precious than some measly jewel K rating at the moments me shall warn you when it goes higher My summaries suck so go on and read if your curious...


Prologue  
I lived in a peaceful village that consisted of demons humans and half-breeds everyone got along perfectly well, we were a peaceful, happy village. Until they appeared, spreading rumours about an evil half-demon that kills all and corrupts all. I hate them for it! Our peaceful village became blood thirsty for half-breeds blood all demons were drove out. My disguise was good enough to remain hidden from their judgemental gazes. When the same unwelcome visitors came again I was fully matured and head of the village. They askd for hospitality I refuse them "It is not my fault, but yours" that was the last time I saw them. That cold day. My disguise grew old until I had to leave to prevent suspicion.  
Chapter 1  
I finally managed to settle down in a poor demon village. I could drop the illusion and show my trueself it was satisfying to know that I could walk freely as the demon that I am. I stood on the stage and dropped my illusion in the midst of of turning in my dance. My knee length wavy hair faded from black to lilac my eyes from a dull brown to a fiery red, dark purple demon wings sprouted from my back showing my bat demon heritage my ears became long and pointed, fangs grew in my mouth, finally markings appeared on my skin one elegant black stripe appeared on each of my pale soft cheekbones, a black star delicately placed in the middle of my forehead framed by my black bangs. I could feel their shock, and before the male bat demons that resided could come to me I disappeared from that village and reappeared at the entrance of another demon village this one had children. They came up to me curious. "What brings you here miss. Blood Bat?"(AN: I think that eans vampire bat?) "I am need of a place to stay little ones" my voice was barely a whisper, my throat dry, hoarse tired from using up so much power to shift and release my seal at the same time. My vision blurred I was growing weak before I fell I saw the children's curious gazes turn dark and cruel.  
When I woke up I was no longer in the village. How could I be so reckless! "You are awake little bat" a silky low voice interrupted my thoughts I turned slowly, cautiously towards my captor. This man was a half-breed an unnatural one too. "What is your name half-breed" "Naraku" he purred out, his inky hair contrasting greatly to the blood red eyes and the pale glowing skin. "Why have you brought me here then naraku?" my voice was calm my power slowly recovering behind a seal I put over it, "why I saw in my village and took you to a castle such a...beauty like you is hard to come by" his hand cupped my cheek, claws digging into my skin. I never flinched. Never cried. Not in all the time has kept me here locked away inside a cage. Until one day a huge amount of demonic power flooded through 'dog demon' I thought I unsealed my power and released all the fear, all the desperation I had locked up hitting it full force against his not even noticing a young girl come in however when I did I pushed more desperately at him. Telling him where I and this girl were. His response was immediate poking at my power I got some of the girls gentle aura and showed it to him. Telling him. She is safe, uninjured. By the time he had arrived I was standing with a now awake girl in my arms, she was sleepy. Noticing the lord she whispered his name "Lord sesshomaru" before falling asleep. I held her out to him submissive neck in full view to show I meant no harm to them "This sesshomaru thanks you Blood bat for looking after my ward. But tell me who are you" It was a demand "I am kuroi hoshi of the continent" He stood still for a second contemplating something. What he was thinking? I'll never know "you shall come with me bat" "of course Lord sesshomaru you have my highest gratitude and I owe you a favour for taking me out of this place" "hn your favour shall be looking after my pup" I thought for a second and then nodded my head in thanks he grunted and then walked off.  
By the time we had reached his castle 'although that word is a great injustice' Rin had just started to wake up. She looked adorable rubbing her big innocent brown eyes to wake up. "Good afternoon little rin" good afternoon lady bat" "hush child I am no lady" she looked up at me curiously "If you are not a lady then you are male?" Sesshomaru coughed. "ah No I am not a male I have a chest see?" I pointed at my fully developed chest "I meant that I am not ladylike or royal like you and lord sesshomaru little one" "But you have the markings?" "all demons of the continent have some form of tattoo or marking on them" "why?" "it is a brand" my reply was a broken filled with awful memoried of my brands "they show how powerful and demon since there are so many in the continent" "did it hurt lady?" "yes very much so I have many brands on my body each show my power and how much of it there is" "so does that mean your really strong?" "very dear child I have at least...15 brands last I checked" our conversation was cut short when Sesshomaru spoke "Bat you shall be in the bedroom next to rin's" "Understood my lord" again the conversation was cut when a loud shriek pierced my ears so badly I had to push into my head "LORD SESSHOMARU!" "shut up your disturbing my guest" "Forgive me milord" "welcome to the castle of the moon lady?" "Kuroi hoshi" (AN: Sorry to interupt but kuroi hoshi mans black star...I think) "Lady kuroi hoshi!" a shocked look covered the green thigy's face to say I was amused was an understatement it seems he know who I am. "Pleasure to finally meet you great warrior!" the thingy bowed low on his knees head to the ground "the pleasure is all mine...?" "Jaken madam" (AN: Sorry but is that how his name's spelt?) "Jaken I have heard that name before...You were a warrior general correct?" "aye milady!" "would be so kind as to show me and rin to our rooms please" Jaken beamed with happiness at being politely talked to "with pleasure milady!" and he trotted off with me and rin following behind. I looked behind me to see sesshomaru's shocked face before it was covered with indifference, I smiled at him and then walked off.  
When we arrived at the room I was flabbergasted The room was amazing. Of course this was rin's room. But still pink carpets, Lilac walls and a western style bed with light pale pink sheets and pillows "wow" I tucked rin into bed and told her to get more rest "yes mother". I was still in shock when I reached my black and red room the walls were red, with a soft fluffy black carpet the sheets were black with red pillows and a dark oak dresser lay off next to the large clear glass windows that had were adorned with long rich red opaque curtains. "Wow jaken this is beautiful!" "I am glad you like it, I shall leave to meditate. A hotspring is next door should you wish to bathe" "thank you so much jaken you've been so kind to me" "well you did save the world and my kind" with that he left me alone. I eventually found the hidden closet and changed into a black cheongsam with red flowers. I sat down and concentrated my powers to grow. 'It is hard I shall admit and takes alot of time but, in the end, it is all worth it' I repeated my my teacher's words over and over in my ead until it was all I could hear. Suddenly. My powers flew out darting and dodging all people but scanning each room hearing each word. Until they receded back into me.  
I heard a knock at the door just before I fell asleep so I calmed my breathing, and my heartbeat slowed to steady rythms. It Lord sesshomaru he came in and looked at me probably listening for my heart beat. I decided to put on a show. Rolling over I moved just right so my neck and hip was exposed from my hakama and haori (Japanese clothing; If you didn't know p.s. use google or something) I heard him growl as I moaned happily in my sleep. 'heh serves the pup right' that was I was thinking until I felt a claw poke at my hip and slide over my skin I shivered uncontrollaby, new to this feeling of pleasure "kuroi hoshi get up now" with that he poked my hip. Hard. "Ow what the fu..." I stopped seeing rin "fudge, I've really been craving fudge" she shook her head amused "kuroi I can't sleep can I sleep with you?" "of course honey you need not ask we'll make fudge tomorrow I promise it'll taste delicious!". With that we both fell asleep.  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story I got so excited that I got my first review your amazing!


End file.
